jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht gegen Vulgarrs Duloks
In Rahmen der Schlacht gegen die Duloks von Vulgarr kämpften einige Krieger der Ewoks unter ihrem Chief Chirpa und dem großen Krieger Warok, um ihre vom Dulok-König Vulgarr entführten Woklinge zu retten. Vorgeschichte Eigenübersetzung von: „Ten Ewoks to slay such a giant? This long-haired monster is as big as a hut, with great fiery eyes and teeth as big as your hand and the strength of fifty Ewoks ... at least!“ aus The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense Im Jahre 3 NSY begab sich einer der Dulok-Könige, Vulgarr, ins Dorf Strahlender Baum der Ewoks vom Waldmond Endor und berichtete diesen dort von einem riesigen Monster, dem Grudakk, das er im Wald die junge Ewok Malani entführen gesehen hätte. Umgehend machten sich dreißig Krieger der Ewoks unter der Führung von Chief Chirpa und Warok auf die Suche nach dem Grudakk. Vulgarr nutzte diese Chance, um das Dorf der Ewoks während der Abwesenheit der Krieger zu attackieren – tatsächlich hatte er Malani entführt – und die jungen Woklinge und Babys zu entführen, um sie anschließend zu verspeisen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr von der natürlich erfolglosen Mission mussten Chirpa und seine Leute diesen Trick erschrocken bemerken und begaben sich umgehend auf den Weg zu Vulgarrs Lager. Verlauf Zurück in seinem Lager ließ Vulgarr verordnen, dass er sofort zu Speisen wünsche. Einer seiner Dulok-Soldaten, der von allen nur Crooked Tail genannt wurde, unterbrach ihn und brüllte, dass er bereits zu lange König wäre. Doch bevor Crooked Tail auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, mit seiner Axt zuzuschlagen, wurde er von einer von Vulgarrs treuen Wachen mit einem knorrigen Knüppel niedergeschlagen. Dann hob Vulgarr Crooked Tails Axt auf und brüllte, dass er nun seine Rache haben werde, um anschließend die kleine Malani aus dem Käfig zu zerren und sie auf den Boden zu legen. Doch bevor er mit seiner Axt zuschlagen konnte, traf ihn ein schwerer Stein an der Schulter. Plötzlich schauten alle Duloks, die insgesamt sechzig zählten, in den Himmel und bemerkten dreißig Ewok-Krieger, die mit ihren Hängegeleitern angeflogen kamen und sich schwer bewaffnet und kampfbereit ins Lager der Duloks stürzten. miniatur|links|250px|[[Vulgarrs Flucht vor dem Grudakk.]] Umgehend befahl Vulgarr, dass sich all seine Truppen zum Käfig begeben sollten, denn er wusste, dass die Ewoks in der Nähe ihrer Babys niemals ihre Bögen benutzen würden. Es kam zu einer Schlacht, in der die Ewoks den Duloks zahlenmäßig zwar zwei zu eins unterlegen waren, diese jedoch massenhaft in die Flucht schlugen. Zusätzlich zu den angreifenden Ewoks stürzte sich im Getümmel der Schlacht zudem der junge Zauberlehrling Teebo aus dem Gebüsch und warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Käfig, in dem Vulgarr die jungen Ewoks gefangen hielt, und öffnete die Tür, um diese zu befreien. Vulgarr gelang es, sich Teebo zu schnappen und ihm ein Schwert an den Magen zu halten. Dann drohte er Chirpas und Waroks Kriegern damit, dass sie den Jungen in zwei Hälften wiederbekommen würden, wenn sie ihn und seine Leute nicht ziehen ließen. Chirpa konnte nicht anders als einzulenken und sah Vulgarr, der Teebo noch immer bei sich hatte, in den Wald laufen, hinter ihm seine Soldaten. Im Wald wog sich Vulgarr bereits in Sicherheit, als plötzlich der riesige Grudakk hinter den Bäumen hervorstürmte. Sowohl die Ewoks als auch Vulgarr und seine Duloks brachen in Panik aus und flohen in alle Richtungen, doch dem Grudakk gelang es, sowohl den jungen Teebo als auch Vulgarr zu schnappen. Doch während dieses Moments der Panik kam plötzlich der Schamane Logray aus dem Wald, unerklärlicherweise, denn er hatte keinen Gleiter dabei und das Dorf war meilenweit entfernt. Vulgarr beobachtete, wie der Schamane einen Farn des Father Tree, des höchsten und mächtigsten Baumes und eine wichtige Gottheit der Ewoks, in die Höhe hielt. Der Wind erstarb und alles wurde still auf der Lichtung. Der Grudakk ließ den jungen Ewok gehen und vernahm von Logray, dass die Ewoks in Frieden kamen und sein Geheimnis als Hüter des Father Tree für sich behalten werden. Daraufhin ließ der Grudakk auch Vulgarr wieder gehen und verschwand im Wald. Vulgarr selbst stand jedoch unter einem Fluch von Logray und konnte weder sprechen noch sich bewegen. Auf Lograys Anweisung hin fesselten die Ewok-Krieger Vulgarr und ließen ihn ihm seinem Schicksal überlassen zurück, aufdass er zu einem Baum und das Böse in ihm auf ewig verbannt werde. Hinter den Kulissen Die Schlacht gegen Vulgarrs Duloks verzeichnet ihren ersten und bisher einzigen Auftritt im Star Wars Universum im Ewok Adventure Book The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense, das am 12. Mai 1984 erschien und von Joe Johnston verfasst wurde. Die Zeichnungen, die mit dem Buch veröffentlicht wurden, stammen ebenfalls von Johnston. Quellen *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Legends